


Da Capo al fine

by SchoenerunddickerKerl



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Musicians, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top James
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoenerunddickerKerl/pseuds/SchoenerunddickerKerl
Summary: Джеймс — первая скрипка в оркестре, Майкл — студент-дирижер. Их мирное существование омрачается расхождением во взглядах на трактовку музыки Белы Бартока. Тем не менее, всегда можно встретиться после занятий для жаркой дискуссии. А может, и не только дискуссии.Музыкальное ПВП.





	Da Capo al fine

I. INTRODUZIONE  
andante non troppo

На репетицию оркестра в очередной раз приходит Майкл Фассбендер.

Джеймс ненавидит его всеми фибрами души. 

Майкл Фассбендер — интеллигентный студент-дирижер со своим личным понятием об интерпретации музыки Белы Бартока. Проблема в том, что его понятия совсем не совпадают с понятиями Джеймса Макэвоя, первой скрипки и одного из самых блестящих учеников академии.

Фассбендер с важным видом стоит на кафедре. Тощий и весь такой элегантный, он еще и имеет дерзость настаивать на своем. Меняет темп, показывает другие вступления и другой штрих — и Джеймс мечтает запихнуть ему дирижерскую палочку в одно место. Дирижер оркестра — коварный старый хер — хлопает Фассбендера по плечу: «Вы молодец, Майкл, заставьте их сделать то, что вы хотите».

И Фассбендер, кашлянув, вежливо просит Джеймса следить за рукой. Джеймс тяжело смотрит на него из-за нотного пульта. Его ладонь на секунду сжимает смычок в кулак. Они — Макэвой с Фассбендером — какое-то время сверлят друг друга взглядами, пока первый, наконец, не отводит глаза.

Кровь стучит у него в висках. Джеймс хочет взять Майкла за волосы и ударить лицом об стену. Как в отрочестве: пьяные прогулки по неблагополучным районам Глазго, драки, надежная компания ребят-духовиков за плечами. Тяжелая от похмелья голова и пробуждения в родном гараже — слава всем богам, скрипка рядом, а значит, не осталась случайно забытой на улице или в клубе.

Фассбендер — полная противоположность этим вылазкам, образу всей жизни Джеймса, дракам в подворотнях, порванным концертным костюмам и разбитым носам. Наверняка ежедневно пылесосит, звонит маме с папой и ни разу не сказал слова fuck. Теперь красуется на возвышении, вырядившись в кремовые брюки и черную, обтягивающую тело водолазку, и творит непотребства с наследием несчастного Белы Бартока.

На мгновение Джеймсу приходит мысль собрать друзей — тех самых, которые ночью вдыхали каннабис, а днем выдыхали его в флейты. Вместе с ними подкараулить интеллигента у филармонии и развернуть быстрее, чем вертятся в гробах композиторы, чьи работы запачканы его грязной палочкой.

Джеймс и сам не понимает, почему так злится. Он думал, что членовредительство из-за различий музыкального восприятия осталось в далеком детстве. Но Фассбендера хочется вразумить, поставить его на колени и под Концерт для оркестра, анданте нон троппо, ввести в его глотку толстый шотландский член. 

Стоп. Желание слишком внезапно, и Джеймс не может понять, откуда оно взялось, как из злости и жажды крови возник жар и непрекращающиеся фантазии. Или наоборот, из фантазий и жара появилось гудение в голове, успокоить которое можно только хорошим ударом? 

Всю неделю Джеймс наблюдает за Фассбендером, выпивает и репетирует в гараже. Там у него проигрыватель и диски, и Джеймс слушает венгерское безумие Бартока, разбавляя его алкоголем и лихорадочной дрочкой. 

Образ Фассбендера является ему по ночам, во фраке и с дирижерской палочкой в руке, и нет ничего слаще, чем раз за разом стаскивать галстук-бабочку, обрывать на аккуратной рубашке пуговицы и тыкать непокорного Фассбендера головой в диван. Жаль, что это не происходит на самом деле. 

II. GIUOCO DELLE COPIE  
allegretto scherzando

Однажды Джеймс решается — хватает куртку и догоняет объект своих фантазий в дверях академии. Фассбендер не очень понимающе и с легким любопытством откликается на бесцеремонный окрик.

— Я вас слушаю, — говорит он.

— Слушай, ты, расслабься, — Джеймс хлопает его по плечу. — Хватит сжимать челюсть так, словно у тебя запор. Хочу с тобой поболтать.

— Простите? 

— На выход, Майкл, у меня к тебе пара вопросов.

— По поводу чего? — хмурится Фассбендер. 

— По поводу одного места в блаженном Августине, пойдем. 

У Фассбендера, видимо, и впрямь нет никаких дел кроме того, чтобы ездить другим по нервам и задрачивать партитуры, поэтому он послушно идет следом за Джеймсом через университетский двор. Они останавливаются у задрипанной забегаловки за воротами. В ней Джеймс собирается захватить бухла — для отвлечения внимания и возможного установления контакта. 

— Я смотрю, ты хорошо чувствуешь венгерских композиторов, — говорит Джеймс. Он одновременно и зол, и заинтересован.

— Это правда.

В голосе Фассбендера слышится нотка гордости — принял похвалу за чистую монету. Джеймс едва удерживается от смеха.

— Я проводил некоторые исследования... по исполнению музыки Бартока. Очень интересные исследования, не хочешь зайти? 

— Зайти? 

— Да, я живу тут неподалеку. Сейчас куплю пива, и мы сможем посвятить вечер увлекательным дискуссиям о музыке. 

Фассбендер сомневается, оценивающе смотрит на заросшее неаккуратной щетиной лицо Джеймса, потом — на футляр со скрипкой.

— Ну я не знаю, — он трясет пачкой нот, — у меня вообще-то домашнее задание. Нужно посмотреть «Элегию», как сказал профессор Макара.

— К черту Макару, Майкл, тебе нужно расслабиться. И, поверь, ты намного быстрее разберешь третью часть, если познакомишься с моими... исследованиями.

Джеймс представляет, как держит Майкла за волосы и, смотря в его прозрачные честные глаза, толкает ему член прямо в глотку, заставляет давиться и стонать. Такие исследования, возможно, передадут Фассбендеру немного священной музыкальной премудрости — особенно если Джеймс кончит прямо ему в рот. 

Но на самом деле ему уже давно хочется большего, чем просто наказать. Майкл кивает, прячет ноты в сумку такими плавными движениями, словно дирижирует легатиссимо, и, когда закуривает сигарету, делает это изящно и напоказ, как педиковатый мальчик из закрытой школы. Он выдувает колечки, между ними сообщает о работе над Бартоком, об увлечении духовыми инструментами. У Джеймса от этого разыгрывается фантазия, и остаток пути он представляет, какие вещи можно вытворять с Фассбендером и блокфлейтой и где эту блокфлейту достать.

С пивом и нотами они заходят в гараж Джеймса — из домика бабушки с дедушкой слышны звуки жизни, но в гараже, как обычно, темно и музейно тихо. Скоро здесь будут пьянящие гармонии Бартока и, хотелось бы надеяться, голый Майкл Фассбендер на четвереньках.

— Присаживайся, Майкл. Располагайся как дома, можешь выпить. Я скоро к тебе присоединюсь. 

Фассбендер с размаху плюхается на сидение и вытягивает длинные ноги. Он лениво осматривается по сторонам, задерживается взглядом на ящиках с пластинками, гитарах, пультах для нот и убитом в хлам почти разобранном синтезаторе. Отбивает рукой ритм, насвистывает что-то под нос, лицо в профиль — силуэт среди воздушной пыли, клубящейся в свете из окна. 

Джеймс роется в дисках, находит «Концерт для оркестра» (Фриц Райнер, Чикагский Симфонический Оркестр), включает первую часть. Фассбендер громко выдыхает и расстегивает пуговицы плаща. 

— Почему ты не пьешь? — будто невзначай спрашивает Джеймс. Руки его ищут в аптечке первой помощи все самое необходимое. 

— Я вообще не пью пиво, меня от него развозит. И голова болит.

Джеймс усмехается и прячет смазку в карман.

— Пей-пей, у меня, если что, есть ибупрофен. Мы просто обязаны выпить.

Фассбендер вертит бутылку в руках.

— За что будем пить?

— Ты любишь Бартока, я люблю Бартока. Давай за встречу двух больших любителей Белы Бартока.

— Ладно. Так о чем там твои исследования? И где они, ты предоставлял их Макаре или кому-то еще? Это учебное задание?

— Не все вопросы сразу, Майкл. Давай, за наш любимый Концерт для оркестра. Неужели вы, ирландцы, не бухаете как проклятые после работы и вместо нее? 

Они пьют; Майкл качает головой. 

— Я не такой. Для работы с нотным материалом нужно много концентрации. Пить не выйдет.

Джеймс давится пивом и с трудом сдерживает смех. Вот ведь высокомерная скотина этот Фассбендер. Таких нужно хорошенько трахать, чтобы не забывали о своем месте. Джеймс жмурится — кровь приливает к члену и отливает от мозга, в голове пьяная беззаботная легкость. 

Майкла тоже вскоре забирает — от одной-то бутылки пива, если Джеймс не увидел, не поверил бы — он смеется и бродит по нутру гаража, без стеснения трогает вещи пальцами и подпевает скрипкам в крепнущей какофонии звуков из проигрывателя. 

— Нравится? 

— Очень. Это Караян? 

— Райнер, — скрипнув зубами, отвечает Джеймс. Вместе с возбуждением и алкогольным теплом его наполняет гнев, в висках стучит праведная жажда мести. Майкл красивый и образованный, и даже пьяным (Джеймс вовремя сунул ему вторую бутылку) выглядит очаровательно разболтанным. Рыжеватые волосы стоят дыбом, руки ласкают случайно попавшее в них сиденье от велосипеда, губы напевают партии духовых. Но Джеймс хочет разрушить всю эту красоту, наказать еретика от музыки — разить членом и рукой, как рапирой.

III. ELEGIA  
andante, non troppo

Начинается «Элегия», и Майкл блаженно и восторженно замирает. Несмотря на свой внушительный рост, он кажется беззащитным, погрузившимся в дымку оркестровых аккордов, он — в Вене двадцатых, весь в черном, стоит и смотрит на музыкантов сверху вниз. Его рука поднимается и замирает, будто держит дирижерскую палочку. Джеймсу неохота прерывать это единение, но ничего не поделаешь.

— Майкл.

— Да, — тот отвечает будто из транса. 

Джеймс мягко вынимает из его рук бутылку.

— Помнишь о моих исследованиях? Для того, чтобы их прочесть, сначала тебе нужно услышать кое-что важное. 

— Когда?

— Совсем скоро.

— Я готов, — говорит Фассбендер. 

Он смотрит в стену и улыбается. Наверное, в его жарких задротско-дирижерских фантазиях ему сейчас аплодируют и благодарят за гениальное видение музыки. Тем легче для Джеймса. Его руки давно чешутся, а у Фассбендера слишком привлекательная задница. 

— Скоро будет один момент, — заговорщицки делится Джеймс. — Кое-что очень тонкое, слышат это не все. Для того, чтобы его прочувствовать, нужно стоять совсем рядом с колонками. Ну, или к ним присесть.

Акустическая система (по чистому совпадению) установлена на полу. Майкл наклоняет голову к динамику. Джеймс ждет. «Элегия» набирает торжественные обороты. Майкл склоняется все ниже, становится на колени. 

Тут Джеймс, дождавшись пронзительных глиссандо, поднимает свою широкую, закаленную драками и скрипичными упражнениями ладонь, и со всей силы бьет Фассбендера по тощему отставленному заду. 

Фассбендер дергается, но не оборачивается. Джеймс замахивается опять, а потом еще раз. Эмоции внутри, уже было остывшие, закипают снова.

Майкл, слегка сгорбившись, поворачивает к нему грустное и какое-то нездешнее лицо.

— Ты чего? — невнятно спрашивает он. — Так где же этот момент?

— Еще не наступил.

— А когда наступит?

— Тебя, приятель, похоже, здорово накрыло, — Джеймс расстегивает пряжку ремня на брюках. Перестав думать о стратегии, вытаскивает из трусов болезненно стоящий, тяжелый от прилива крови член. — А вот и момент.

Глаза Майкла слегка мутные, но в остальном он в совершенно осознанном состоянии. По крайней мере, Джеймсу хочется в это верить. Он берет послушного, оглушенного Бартоком Майкла за волосы и шлепает его членом по губам. 

— Если ты думаешь, что такого композитора можно понять сразу, взяв партитуру и выучив вступления и снятия, то ты ошибаешься, — говорит он. — Но ты можешь попытаться. Открой рот.

Майкл размыкает губы и неторопливо, влажно целует головку. На секунду у Джеймса замирает дыхание — неужели все так просто?

— Ты думаешь, я совсем идиот? — вдруг спрашивает Фассбендер. — Думаешь, я не понял, чего ты хочешь? Понял еще там, в зале, когда ты посмотрел на меня из-за пульта. Я думал, ты меня прямо там растянешь. Отлупишь... смычком. 

Джеймс улыбается. 

— Мне жалко для этого дела смычка. Но ты не ошибся — я собираюсь раскрасить твою задницу в ярко розовый. Человек искусства, как говорят, талантлив во всем...

Он теряет способность мыслить, потому что Майкл, осев на пол, вздрагивает и неровно хватает губами воздух. Его член бесстыдно натягивает светлые брюки. От такого вида Джеймс может только беспомощно простонать в ответ и вогнать свой собственный член так глубоко, как может — в тесную, горячую глотку.

Майкл давится, по его подбородку стекает слюна. Джеймс не дает ему отстраниться, одной рукой придерживая за подбородок, а другой, размахнувшись, залепляет пощечину прямо по покрасневшему лицу. 

У Майкла на глазах слезы. Но член у него в брюках — Джеймс проверяет — все так же стоит. 

— Это тебе за Бартока, Фассбендер. За первую часть, за вторую, — он бьет опять, — за «Элегию», которую ты еще даже не разобрал, но я уверен, что испортишь. Считай это авансом. 

От каждого удара голова Фассбендера болтается влево и вправо, и Джеймсу приходится сильнее вцепиться в его подбородок. Зубы царапают член, но это того стоит.

IV. INTERMEZZO INTERROTTO  
allegretto

Играет «Прерванное интермеццо» — живое, мелодичное, бушующее. Майкл Фассбендер стоит на коленях в гараже Джеймса и, даже не пытаясь воспротивиться унижению, покорно сосет его член. 

Хотя вряд ли бы смог, даже если бы хотел. Фассбендер разморенный и пьяный, и у Джеймса плечи гребца, а не скрипача. Его маленький рост никогда не мешал ему оставлять фингалы и разбивать носы, и когда годы назад они с флейтистами вызвали мальчишек из соседней школы на поединок, именно он выбил их заводиле передний зуб.

Но пора переходить к следующему этапу вечера.

— Хватит.

Джеймс оттаскивает Фассбендера за шкирку. Ниточка слюны тянется от его губ к блестящей от влаги головке. 

— Подрочишь мне? — онемевшими, опухшими губами просит Фассбендер. — У меня, кажется, стоит. 

Джеймс посмеялся бы в ответ — правильный мальчик только сейчас заметил, что возбуждается, когда его имеют в рот — если бы Майкл не звучал так хрипло, если бы его кадык не ходил так по шее вверх и вниз.

— Я не думаю, что такой самовлюбленный хуй, как ты, это заслужил.

— Да ты сам самовлюбленный... — Майкл икает, — хуй.

Джеймс снова бьет его по уже горящей щеке. Он знает, что поступает не слишком хорошо, все-таки Майкл не заслужил такого обращения, но когда его волновали условности.

— Разве мама не учила тебя, Майкл, что говорить плохие слова дурно? 

Он помогает Майклу подняться и, придерживая его за шею, грубо целует — почти кусает — в приоткрытый рот. Майкл подается навстречу, отвечает, кладет теплые крупные ладони Джеймсу на пояс. 

— Я тебя трахну, — шепчет Джеймс, — а потом, так и быть, подрочу. Хороший план? 

Ему очень хочется наконец провести Майкла на диван — попрошу вас встать в коленно-локтевую, сэр, — обнажить его худую задницу и сделать с ней все, что можно сделать, имея руки, губы и член. 

На диване все и заканчивается.

Майкл, выгнувшись всем своим стройным, жилистым телом, принимает горизонтальное положение поверх вытертых диванных подушек. Обнаженная розовая задница реет перед Джеймсом, как мираж. Ебаный оазис среди пустынь.

И Джеймс прикладывается к нему, словно изможденный жаждой путник. Завороженный изгибом линий, он наклоняется, проводит языком влажные полосы — лижет ямочки над крестцом и полоску кожи между ягодиц. Майкл ругается и стонет, пытается — насколько это позволяют спущенные до колен брюки с трусами — расставить ноги шире.

— Да, пожалуйста, да, да, — бормочет он.

Джеймс ощупью находит его член — длинный и толстый, он идеально ложится в ладонь, как скрипичный гриф. С другого конца дивана доносится протяжный стон — Майкл явно оценил жест, и, если судить по его дергающимся бедрам, совсем не против продолжения.

— Ш-ш-ш. Подожди.

Музыка замолкает, и Джеймс, слегка пошатываясь, встает, находит проигрыватель и включает концерт с начала. Смазка в его кармане нагрета от тепла тела. 

— Думаю, сейчас самое время для наказания, — Джеймс возвращается и гладит Фассбендера по бедру. — Ты согласен со мной? 

Вместо ответа Майкл тяжело дышит — грудь вздымается и опадает с каждым вдохом и выдохом. Джеймс тянется к его сумке и вытаскивает из нее дирижерскую палочку в футляре — длинную, добротно собранную, с тяжелым набалдашником на конце. Палочка хорошо сохраняет баланс — значит, ей будет удобно не только дирижировать, но и пороть. 

Джеймс на пробу бьет ей себя по предплечью — палочка рассекает воздух с тихим свистящим звуком, от которого Майкл вздрагивает.

— Поосторожнее, — просит он, — это же «Моллард».

Следующий удар приходится прямо по его ягодицам. Майкл не реагирует так, как хотелось бы Джеймсу — не дрожит, не всхлипывает и не умоляет прекратить — поэтому Джеймс решает, что недостаточно старается. Он размахивается сильнее, резче, и выбирает для ударов самые нежные места. 

Тактика работает — вскоре Майкл постанывает, выгибается Джеймсу навстречу и трется членом о подушки, и Джеймс очень надеется, что на обивке дивана не останется подозрительных пятен, происхождение которых потом придется объяснять бабушке. 

Основательно выпоротая кожа на ягодицах Фассбендера горит — Джеймсу кажется, что он чувствует это даже на расстоянии. Любуясь видом, он не может не поддаться искушению и не ударить по идеальной целью свисающей между ног мошонке.

Фассбендер издает звуки вроде: «А-а» после каждого удара и, судя по его лицу, собирается кончить от одной порки, поэтому Джеймс решает, что пора с этим заканчивать — все-таки, он хочет успеть взять что-нибудь и для себя.

Джеймс переворачивает палочку в руке, берется за ее тонкую часть. Пальцами другой руки он раздвигает ягодицы Фассбендера в стороны. Тот стонет — от боли или возбуждения, Джеймсу неизвестно.

Он прижимает древко палочки к анусу и недвусмысленно надавливает им на плотно сжатые мышцы. Не хочет сделать больно, но ясно дает понять, кто здесь главный. Попеременно гладит и нажимает на нежную кожу — под тихие ритмичные стоны Майкла.

— Эй.

Джеймс поднимает голову. Глаза Майкла — с темными, расширившимися зрачками — смотрят прямо в его. От этого взгляда, так же, как и от хриплого голоса Майкла, Джеймса пробирает дрожь.

— Да, Майкл? 

— Трахни меня. Пожалуйста. 

Майкл зажмуривается, будто сам невероятно смущен своей просьбой, а Джеймс после такой вежливости просто не может отказать. Смеяться над джентльменской жилкой Фассбендера тоже не хочется, хочется только скорее смазать крошечное отверстие и без особых прелюдий толкнуться туда уже не палочкой, но членом. 

— Ты забыл сказать: «сэр». 

Джеймс почти ждет, что Майкл пошлет его с такими предложениями куда подальше, но тот, вопреки всем ожиданиям, прижимается задом к бедрам Джеймса и добавляет:

— Сэр. Пожалуйста. 

V. FINALE  
pesante, presto

Фассбендера неплохо научили подчиняться в его элитных школах, думает Джеймс, но вскоре ему становится абсолютно все равно. Когда он дрожащими от волнения руками выдавливает смазку и размазывает ее между ягодиц, когда проталкивает пальцы и неумело шевелит ими, когда, придерживая член, с трудом вводит его внутрь, он уже не слышит музыки Бартока. Майкл стонет и сиплым голосом повторяет просьбы, и это лучше любого оркестра.

— Ну как? — шепотом спрашивает Джеймс в его ухо.

— Херово, приятель. Надеюсь, со смычком ты справляешься лучше, чем с членом.

— А ты не так уж и пьян.

— Нет, конечно, — Фассбендер напряженно хмыкает, — поверить не могу, что ты на это купился. Кто может опьянеть с двух бутылок, младенец? 

— Ты как-то слишком много болтаешь для человека, которого ебут. 

— Ну так заставь меня забыть все слова, покажи мастер-класс.

Джеймс хочет разозлиться, что его обвели вокруг пальца, но вместо этого чувствует облегчение. Он внезапно признается себе, что, несмотря на свою всепоглощающую белобартовскую злость, он вряд ли смог простить себе, если бы трахнул Фассбендера пьяным. Сегодня ему очень повезло.

И не только в этом. Джеймс наклоняется, жмется к теплому, жилистому телу, целует шею Фассбендера, собирает выступивший там пот. Отомстить можно как-нибудь в другой раз, а пока происходит их первый и, очевидно, очень неловкий секс, и Джеймс попытается сделать его хоть немного более приятным.

Он обнимает Майкла под животом и дрочит его слегка опавший член, не к месту вспоминая упражнения Шрадика на беглость пальцев, размазывает по коже смазку и касается члена так, как если бы дрочил себе. Потирает уздечку, осторожно трогает головку и крайнюю плоть. Перемещает ладонь на мошонку, обнимает ее скользкими пальцами и слушает, как под его подбородком тихо и мерно дышит Майкл. 

— Так лучше? 

Майкл в ответ накрывает его руку своей и переплетает пальцы. Его член теперь сжат коконом двух ладоней, но Майклу, кажется, это не мешает.

— Да, хорошо, вот так. Ты не мог бы немного сменить угол... сэр? 

Джеймс смеется и кусает его за веснушчатое плечо, но ему уже легче двигаться и он, придерживая Майкла свободной рукой, экспериментирует с углом проникновения. Эксперименты сопровождает сорванное дыхание и тишина — концерт в очередной раз подошел к концу. 

Вскоре Джеймс, похоже, находит нужное соотношение их тел, потому что глаза Фассбендера закатываются, он отпихивает руку Джеймса от своего члена, кладет голову на подушку и низко стонет. Джеймс обнимает Майкла еще крепче, и между их телами почти нет пространства, только жар и пот. Подушка мокрая от слюны, но Майкл этого не замечает; почти распластавшись по дивану, опускает голову и подставляет шею. Джеймсу не нужно другого приглашения, чтобы прижаться к ней губами и поцеловать. 

В этот момент Майкл начинает кончать. Джеймс чувствует это раньше, чем видит первые капли спермы на любимом диване своей бабушки. Не останавливается, и лишь после того, как Майкл обмякает и ноги окончательно перестают его держать, вынимает член.

Разгоряченный и мокрый от пота, он додрачивает себе и кончает на спину Майкла, между этих потрясающих ямочек на пояснице. За окном темнеет, а Джеймсу резко становится холодно и уныло. Майкл, лежа на животе, восстанавливает сбившееся дыхание. Пот остывает на его бежевой от веснушек коже. 

— Ты как? — спрашивает Джеймс и идет выуживать из кучи хлама салфетки и одеяло.

Брюки Майкла, его трусы и рубашка вместе с вещами Джеймса мятой кучей лежат в изножье дивана. Там же, в саване носков, покоится и «Моллард» с персональной гравировкой. Хорошо, что палочка осталась цела во время порки, а то никакая интеллигентность Фассбендера не спасла бы Джеймса от честно заслуженного наказания.

От этой мысли у Джеймса снова встает. Но уже поздно, он устал, и, судя по подозрительной тишине со стороны дивана, Майкл утомился еще больше.

Джеймс так чисто, как может, вытирает сперму с худого, растянувшегося, как мраморный спящий фавн, Фассбендера. После накрывает его, подтыкает одеяло вокруг бесконечно длинных ног, чтобы туда не задувал промозглый воздух, а сам устраивается на матрасе, передвинув его подальше от мусора. 

Fine

CODA  
scherzando, giocoso

Он просыпается утром от холода и неудобной позы. Солнце окутывает спящего Майкла, как второе одеяло, и Джеймс, опершись на локоть, с полуулыбкой наблюдает за его спокойным лицом. 

Он как можно тише встает. Надевает брюки, найденные среди коробок от еды навынос, бредет к скрипке в углу, вынимает ее из футляра вместе со смычком. Джеймс играет румынский танец Бартока — самый тоскливый и дикий из всех, что может вспомнить, и думает о том, что с всклоченными волосами и грязной физиономией сам напоминает члена цыганского табора. 

Фассбендер подскакивает от первых же звуков скрипки, вращает глазами, пытаясь вспомнить, где он. Морщится и ерошит волосы, когда все-таки вспоминает. 

— Джеймс, зачем?

— Это называется обучением во сне.

— Обучение во сне предполагает, что подопытный спит, Макэвой. 

— Ну так бери и спи, — Джеймс невозмутимо машет смычком в сторону дивана.

— Я и спал, пока не услышал звуки кошки, попавшей под грузовик. 

— Знаешь, за такие высказывания можно быть оттраханным до смерти.

Фассбендер улыбается в ответ.

Джеймс уже хочет подойти к нему, чтобы (совершенно против своей воли) поцеловать, но тут раздается стук в дверь. Очень знакомый стук — так волево умеет стучать лишь бабушка, поэтому Джеймс заталкивает пищевые отходы под диван и прикрывает мусор и грязные вещи большим пледом. Фассбендер, прыгая на одной ноге, натягивает на себя превратившиеся за ночь в жамканную тряпку брюки. 

— Джеймс Макэвой, — громко зовет бабушка по ту сторону двери. — Хватит прятать от меня журналы и мальчиков, я все равно обо всем знаю.

— Да, бабушка.

— И открой сейчас же дверь.

— Да, бабушка. 

Джеймс поворачивает ключ в замке, долговязый Фассбендер беспокойно топчется за его спиной. 

— Это еще кто? — спрашивает бабушка, врываясь внутрь, как ураган, и распространяя вокруг себя запах моющих средств и пирожков с корицей. 

— Это Майкл. Мой друг. Мы с ним вместе работали над исследованием музыки Белы Бартока.

Фассбендер, джентльмен даже в такой ситуации, вежливо наклоняется и целует высохшую бабушкину ладонь. Бабушка польщенно улыбается, но тем не менее не сводит с Майкла пронзительного взгляда.

— Исследованием, говоришь? — она внимательно рассматривает хорошо прокачанные косые мышцы живота. — А почему он тогда голый?

— Майклу просто стало жарко, вот он и разделся.

Фассбендер театрально обмахивается сидением от велосипеда.

— Ладно, — бабушка проходит через гараж, смеряя орлиным взором застывшие пятна на диване и салфетки вперемешку с одеждой. — А это что?

— Это... — Джеймс кашляет, — каша. Мы ели на ужин кашу.

— Дорогой, я же тебе говорила не есть на кровати. 

— Да, бабушка.

— Вот и что мне теперь делать, — бабушка задумчиво скребет ногтем застывшее пятно спермы, — с этой всей... кашей? Майкл, голубчик, ты не будешь против помочь старой женщине оттереть диван? 

Майкл, конечно же, радостно улыбается и кивает. Бабушка, если судить по ее ответной улыбке, проникается к нему мгновенной симпатией. 

— Спасибо, дорогой. Ты же, в отличие от моего внука, не ешь в постели?

— Нет, мэм.

— Какой хороший мальчик, — бабушка многозначительно смотрит на Джеймса, — может, ты станешь для него примером. Ты же не заставлял свою мать грустить, возвращаясь домой с фингалами накануне концерта?

— Нет, мэм.

— И не приходил с оторванным воротничком на своей лучшей рубашке?

— Конечно нет, мэм. 

Фассбендер и бабушка улыбаются друг другу, как два старых закадычных товарища, и Джеймс готов поклясться, что Майкл еще получит за это сполна.

— Так давно, ты говоришь, вы подружились?

Джеймс перебивает.

— Недавно, когда мы вместе увлеклись Концертом для оркестра Бартока.

— Спасибо, Джеймс, дорогой, но вопрос был адресован не тебе. Майкл, милый, на чем ты играешь?

Джеймс наблюдает, как Фассбендер (далеко не первый) плавится от небрежно разбрасываемого бабушкиного обаяния. 

— На кларнете и аккордеоне. На фортепиано. И еще я — дирижер.

Бабушка хлопает Фассбендера по обнаженному плечу, а тот выпячивает грудь как мальчишка, которого похвалили. От его гордого и мужественного выражения лица Джеймс почти прыскает со смеху. 

— Я пойду принесу вам мыло с тряпками, давно пора помыть этот клоповник. Да, Джеймс, не морщись, слово «клоповник» — большой комплимент для такого отхожего места, как твой гараж. А потом можете переодеться в чистое и зайти в дом — я оставлю вам свежие булочки около холодильника. 

— Да, бабушка. 

— До скорой встречи, мальчики.

Она уходит, и Фассбендер еще какое-то время влюбленно смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь. 

Джеймс подкрадывается к нему сзади.

— Никогда не ел в постели, говоришь? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Никогда, а что?

— Всегда нужно когда-то начинать, — Джеймс трется пахом о брюки Майкла, низко сидящие на его бедрах. — Я предлагаю тебе начать сейчас. 

— Ты таким элегантным образом предлагаешь мне сделать тебе минет на диване? 

— Это не только минет, но и целая куча микроэлементов. А также ланч. 

— Твоя бабушка сказала, что оставит нам булочки на кухне.

— Думаю, что немного спермы тебе не помешает. Взгляни на себя — кожа да кости.

Фассбендер оборачивается и смотрит на Джеймса сверху вниз. 

— А я и не догадывался, что ты такой послушный внук. Хороший бабушкин мальчик, да?

Джеймс фыркает и отводит глаза.

— Мне нравится эта твоя сторона. Думаю, ты будешь очень хорошо смотреться на моем вчерашнем месте.

— Я сам хотел предложить, но не думай, что это даст тебе возможность мной командовать. 

И пока Майкл пытается придумать достойный ответ, Джеймс берет его за шею, с силой наклоняет голову и целует в губы. Майкл ахает и, почти не размышляя, приоткрывает рот для вторжения.

Неважно, кто будет сверху, Джеймс Макэвой всегда останется тем, кому подчиняются. И именно это он и собирается доказать.

Da Capo al fine

**Author's Note:**

> “Концерт для оркестра” Белы Бартока состоит из: 
> 
> I. «Интродукция» (Andante non troppo. Allegro vivace)  
> II. «Игра пар» (Allegretto scherzando)  
> III «Элегия» (Andante non troppo)  
> IV. «Прерванное интермеццо» (Allegretto)  
> V. «Финал» (Pesante. Presto)


End file.
